Forever and Never
by nikiipalmer
Summary: There's a new girl in town and she might be the answer to everyone's problem. She is young and dangerous, but she comes bearing gifts and surprises. DS/OC
1. Your Worst Nightmare

She lied between the two men quietly, not daring to wake them up together. She continued to lay there and contemplate getting up, the need for a shower was imminent and the bottom line being, she felt like a whore. The walk of shame would be much more demeaning when there were two men to walk away from. Why he asked her to do such a thing only made her angry and as much as she wanted to drive a stake through his heart, the consequences wouldn't be worth it.

She was trapped in a world she would never come to terms with, especially with a monster who claimed he would love her for all eternity. She knew this to be untrue, but in a world with just him, it was all she had. He was all she had. She had the power to change it, but then she would be the one running for her life. She couldn't give that satisfaction to Katherine. Letting her free, for everything she had done. She was the reason she was here in the first place, another Petrova ancestor to replace her wrong doings.

She stared at the other young man's face, his jaw so tight and rigid. He was having a nightmare. She would be to after everything that happened over the past few weeks. She stroked his cheeked gently and sighed, she felt dirty and wrong. He didn't want this as much as she didn't, but she couldn't deny that it wasn't fantastic. She mentally slapped herself for thinking such wrong things, and gritted her teeth as the previous night's events played through her head.

_He ran his hands up her sides as he kissed her neck gently. It was unusual for him to be so sensitive, but after traumatizing her like he did today, it was the least he could do. Gentle was not his middle name, and definitely not his vocabulary. She ran her sharp nails down his back, as he snaked his arm around her back and pulled her up to him. He groaned slightly as she nipped at his neck and thrust towards him._

_There was a knock at the door and before either of them could say anything the door swung open, revealing a very frustrated young man. He slid off of her and sat up in the bed, already knowing who it was and the punishment for intruding. She pulled the silk sheet up to her chest, to hide her lacy black bra and looked away sheepishly._

"_My apologies, I didn't mean to intrude." He spoke with such loyalty it nearly made her sick. _

"_That's quite alright." He spoke in his devilish English accent. He turned on the small lamp on night stand and she could see the demon working inside of him. "Would you like to join us?" The young man's eyes lit up with disgust as he quickly realized what he had meant, as did hers. _

"_Klaus no," she quickly intervened before he had a chance to answer. She was no puppet, and she was definitely no slave to his will. _

"_I wasn't asking you Lily, I was asking Stefan." He slid out of the bed to reveal his massive hard on that was just dying to burst out of his flannel pajama bottoms, and Stefan looked up at the ceiling awkwardly. "Is she not pretty enough?" He teased as he looked back at the blond haired beauty that sat half naked his bed._

"_Klaus please, she's just a girl."_

"_That mate," he spoke as he pointed to Lily, "is no girl, I can assure you that." He said with a devilish smile on his face. He walked over to Lily and pulled her out of the bed. She fought to cover her half naked body, but he was quick to pull the sheet away from her. She growled at him and his grip tightened. "I may not be able to kill you Liliana, but believe me I will show no mercy." He whispered in her ear, causing Lily to stand stiff. He ripped her away from the bed and shoved her toward Stefan. She slammed into Stefan's rock hard body and he caught her, before she hit the ground. Her gracefulness was unsteady as she found the situation she was in was much more than she could handle. _

"_What do you say mate, want to take her for a spin?" Klaus reached out and moved a strand of her long curly blond hair away from her chest and stroked the laced edge of her bra. _

"_You're sick," Stefan spoke coldly as he turned to walk away. Klaus grabbed his arm and pulled him back to the two of them. _

"_I said take her," Klaus demanded as he stared intently into Stefan's greenish blue eyes. She melted when she noticed the familiar flicker of his pupils as she knew Klaus had just compelled him. _

"_This isn't funny Klaus," she yelled only to receive a threatening glare from him. It quickly turned into a sickening smile and he took a step back as Stefan cleared his throat. She looked up at him, he was significantly taller than her, and his eyes were shut tight. He was fighting the urge and it hurt her. Not that he didn't want to, but because he had to and she couldn't stop it. _

"_Now," Klaus yelled causing Stefan to open his hungry veined eyes. They were no longer the beautiful greenish blue they were, but they were black, like he was about to satisfy his blood hungry thirst. _

_He stepped closer to Lily's stiff body and Klaus stood behind her, pushing her closer and closer to him. Stefan eyed her from head to toe with a look of desperation, she was young and he couldn't deny her beauty, she was exquisite. Her long blond hair reach just passed her full chest, and as much as he hated to think it, the resemblance to Elena was so much more prominent. She was thinner in the face though, her jaw was beautifully sculpted in with prominent cheek bones. She wasn't Elena though. _

"_I'm sorry," Stefan whispered as he brushed his finger against her tanned porcelain skin. Her cheek was soft and warm and her breath smelt of strawberries and white wine. She gave a weak smile and gently touched his fingers._

"_Me too" She whispered as his fingers traced her jaw line. He cupped her cheek gently and slowly moved closer to her as Klaus took a step back and gazed upon them. _

_She searched his eyes for an entrance and slightly smiled as she found a broken barrier. "Make him wish he never did this." She projected, forcing her thoughts into Stefan's mind. His eyes went wide and regained slight color as he searched her face; she was supposed to be human. "Make him think you are more capable than he is, and he will never do this again." He smiled at her. He knew that either way he had to do this and he was going to beat Klaus at his own game. _

_He brought his face down to hers and gently kissed her full sweet lips. The ecstasy quickly took over, with just one kiss he was locked in. He pulled away in shock and looked her over, touching his tingling lips he looked over Klaus, what did he do to her? She was the epitome of sexual tension; with just one kiss he was hooked. There was something about her, something in her taste, her smell, her being that made him want her more. It was no longer because Klaus wanted him to do this. He couldn't stop himself now even if Klaus wanted him to._

_He searched her eyes for the same hunger that lurched in his body and he found it in her sparkling silver eyes, the glimmer of lust. She smirked erotically at him, and he couldn't hold back._

She nearly jumped to the ceiling as she felt a hand snaked around her, pulling her closer to him. She stared at Stefan with such guilt, and just nuzzled in closer to him. She ran her hands threw his messy brown hair and sighed.

"Wake up." She forced her thoughts into his mind. He twitched slightly and pulled her closer. "Please, Stefan, wake up!" His eyes shot open and searched her face.

"Elena?" He questioned in desperation.

"No Stefan, Lily." She whispered as low as possible, hoping Klaus wouldn't hear her. He ran his hands through her long blond hair and exhaled deeply. "You need to get out of here before he wakes up."

"I'm already awake Lily." She heard Klaus from behind and rolled her eyes. She caught a quick glance of a smile from Stefan and rolled over. Klaus was staring intently at her, with fury in his eyes.

"What's your problem?"

"You know what my problem is Liliana." He spoke with anger in his voice which made his slight lisp stand out.

"You asked for this Klaus." She whispered as a tear gently fell from her icy silver eyes. He looked her face over and she could almost see a sign of regret and sorrow in his face and it angered it. So much to the point where turquoise vase on the dresser shattered into a thousand little pieces. Stefan sat upright and stared at her with confusion. He's been with them for two weeks now, and as far as he thought, she was human.

"Clean that up."

"Go to hell Klaus." She said as she ripped the sheet from the bed and wrapped herself up. She stood up on the bed and Klaus grabbed her ankle. She turned around angrily and stared down at him. "I said go to hell." She kicked him hard in the face and blood began to run from his nose.

"I love you to you little bitch." He called after her as she made her way into the bathroom. She slammed the door shut behind her just as a crack of thunder rattled the house. Stefan turned to Klaus with confusion in his eyes.

"What is she?"

"She, my dear friend, is your worst nightmare."


	2. Bite Me

She sat out in the garden for the majority of the morning, hoping that the vervain plants she planted around her sanctuary would keep him away. She knew it didn't bother him much, but it was enough to give him a headache and leave her alone. She almost felt bad for kicking him in the face, but she hated him for what he did. She inhaled as deep as she could and smiled as the smell of roses and lilies filled her. They were her favorite flowers as well as her mother's, hence the name Liliana Rose. She had nearly every type and color in her garden.

The sun beat down on her as she picked the dead petals from a dying rose bush by the gazebo. It was beautiful outside. The storm had cleared a few hours ago, leaving little droplets on the leaves which gave the flowers a sparkling effect in the sunlight.

"You're not supposed to be out here," Lily said as she turned her back to see Stefan standing behind her. He cocked his head and stared at her as she wiped her hands in the wet grass. She stood up slowly and dried them on her jeans. She pulled her out of her ponytail and her long blond hair fell around her face. Stefan just gazed at her, she reminded him so much of Elena.

"I'm surprised I'm still standing, you have enough vervain out here to take down a small army of vampires," he said with a small laugh. He handed her a bottle of water and she took it from him with a smile.

"Yeah well, it pisses Klaus off." She said with a smile as she walked around the beautiful white gazebo. She continued to pick the dead flowers from the roses that climbed the gazebo and they walked in silence.

"Why do you stay with him?"

"Because I love him," she ended with a small sigh and stopped walking. She heard him laugh slightly and when she turned he was no longer there. She turned back around and he was standing in front of her like she knew he was going to be. He was standing still with a rose in his hand and smile on his face. She took the rose from his hand and stepped into the gazebo. "Who is Elena?" She asked curiously as she plucked the petals and dropped them into a large bowl of water.

"Who?" He stood at the step of the gazebo and leaned again the beam.

"You called me Elena this morning, who is she?" She turned to face him and watched his smile drop. "She's the one you're here for."

"Oh, um…"

"Do you love her?" She asked him as she sat down on the stone bench. He didn't flinch, just stared down at the marble floor. He couldn't find the answer. He didn't have the emotions capable of knowing.

"I don't lo-"

"You may say you lost your humanity, your emotions, but Stefan they're still there, if they weren't you wouldn't of thought twice about last night." She could feel the tension in the air tighten and he sighed.

"Do you really love him?" He asked after a few moments, he looked up and stared into her beautiful silver eyes.

"Do you love Elena?" She retorted with a smile.

"It doesn't matter if I love her or not, I'm stuck here in this massive house with two people who say there in love but can't be civil for more than five minutes." He stepped into the gazebo and walked to small table in the center. He stuck his finger in the bowl and swirled the red rose petals around.

"He's all I have Stefan."

"What he did last night, Lily he practically forced me to rape you."

"Stefan," she stroked his cheek gently, "please just forget about what happened last night." She tried to smile. "It's nothing worth bringing up."

"I can't forget Lily." He said as he grabbed her hand. She sighed and pulled her hand away. She ran her fingers through her hair and sat back down on the bench.

"Do you love me Stefan?" She asked bluntly.

"What?"

"Do you love me?"

"No, I don't love you." He shook his head and stared blindly at her.

"Then why do you care?"

"I… How…" She jumped up from the bench and grabbed his face. She pressed her lips against his and ran her fingers through his hair. Fireworks exploded through his body, and he grabbed her by the waist and shoved her against the banister. Her body was on fire and she pulled away, before the point she was trying to make was clearly invalid.

"Do you feel that Stefan, that tingling on your lips, the flutter in stomach." She pushed his hands from her hips and stepped away from him and he traced his lips with his fingers. "That's not real, it's just me, and it's what I do to people. It's not intentional, it just happens."

"What is it?"

"It's like compulsion in a way, an unwanted compulsion, I don't do it on purpose but a little kiss could make someone fall crazy in love with me." She was getting upset. She had a lot of abilities, but she didn't possess the ability to shut off her emotions, although she wished she had.

"How do I stop it?" He asked as he followed her back out into the garden. Raindrops were starting to fall as she tried to get back to the house.

"You forget, you find real love, you remember real love." She stood in front of him with a sorrowful look on her face. "Remember Elena," she said smoothly as she turned away from him and ran into the house.

"What was that?" Klaus growled as he grabbed by her throat. He slammed her head against the sliding glass door, cracking it like a spider web. She just smiled at him and shook her head. She ran her fingers across the gash that was dripping her sweet blood and the veins grew in his eyes. She smirked at him and shoved him across the room into the wall. He landed with a thud to the floor and didn't move for a second or two before he had her up against their bedroom door.

"Leave me alone Klaus," she groaned as she shoved him away from her again. He was getting frustrated. She wasn't supposed to be stronger than him. He was an original and she was... she was something else. He was the all mighty species, and she tossed him around like a rag doll. She turned quickly as she felt him jump at her and held her hand out throwing him against the wall. "I said leave me alone," she yelled louder. "If you can't understand what I'm saying I suggest you go back to England or wherever the hell you came from."

He rose quickly and stared daggers at her. He wanted nothing more than to rip her head off at this exact moment. He just pointed at her and gave her a threatening look. He spit blood out onto the brand new white carpet and wiped his mouth on the sleeve of his white button up.

"You're going to pay for this one Liliana."

"Oh bite me Klaus." She spat back at him before retreating to her room. Her old room, the room she slept in before she became involved with him. She sprawled out on the comfy white bed and stared up at the origami birds that dangled from the ceiling. She was breaking, more and more every day, she was falling apart.

A tear slid down her cheek as she continued to stare at the colorful paper birds. She received one once a month from someone she never met. They always appeared on her dresser with a piece of jewelry that she never wore. She assumed it was her mother because they always had I love you written in a feminine style. She looked over at the large box that contained every ring, necklace and bracelet she ever received with the bird that she refused to wear. Instead she cursed them.

She hadn't received a bird since she starting getting intimate with Klaus, part of her always wondered if they were him trying to get her attention. Although she also thought they could have been from someone who got mad that she was with him. It could have been her mother, but she was the one that left her here.

She jumped at the sound of things being smashed and Klaus screaming at the top of his lungs. He was enraged and I don't think the little kiss with Stefan was the reason.

"Go away," she said loudly so Stefan wouldn't knock on the door.

"I need to talk to you." He spoke softly through the door.

"I really just want to be alone right now Stefan." She tried hard for it not to sound like she was crying, but she had a feeling she was failing miserably. She pulled her heavy feathered pillow over her face and growled as she let out her frustrations. She knew he didn't leave, but he was waiting.

She laid there for hours as she listened to Klaus screaming about and knocking things around, and Stefan was no were to be found or heard. It was comforting in a way, to hear him so miserable but what he was miserable about was the question. She didn't care though, she was miserable and that was that.

**If you like to see a photo of Liliana it's my profile picture. :]**


	3. A Silent Goodbye

"Lily, wake up!" Stefan demanded as he shook her violently, knowing it wouldn't hurt it. He sat down on her bed and waited a few more minutes before possibly imposing more brain damage. "Lily, please wake up." He whispered as he inched closer to her face. His eyes went wide as she quickly grabbed his neck and sunk her razor sharp teeth deep into his flesh. He jumped up quickly and pinned her against the wall as she closed her eyes and started to hyperventilate.

"I'm sorry Stefan, I'm so sorry." She cried as she sunk to her knees and pulled at her hair. He just stood there in shock as he cupped his neck, the smell of his own blood lingered in the air and Lily tried her hardest to stop the burning in her eyes. The blood dripped from her eyes, staining her light blue jeans and Stefan stepped backwards. She wheezed slightly and starting rocking back and forth, nearly ripping her hair out because the pain was so bad.

"Lily what's wrong?" Stefan asked as he stepped towards her.

"Stay back Stefan," she said as she put her hand out to stop him. He didn't bother listening and ran towards but bounced backwards as he hit some sort of invisible shield. His concern for her was getting minimal as his mind was more confused than worried. He walked forward again but put his hand out in front of him and his eyes went wide when he felt the invisible wall that was shielding her.

"Lily, tell me what's wrong."

"Go get the vervain out of the fridge." She said as she slammed her head against the wall, causing a small crack to make its way to the ceiling. He stepped backwards as he watched the blood spill from her eyes, she was crying. "It's in a yellow water bottle." She said as she grinded her teeth. She slammed her head again and the sweet smell of strawberries lingered through the air. "Please Stefan." She cried as continued to slam her head against the wall, dust particles were floating everywhere as she finally smashed through drywall.

Stefan ran to the kitchen quickly and grabbed the yellow metal bottle from the fridge and made his way back to Lily. The shield was down and he knelt down next to her now limp body and opened the bottle. The aroma nearly knocked him backwards but he regained his posture and placed her head in his lap. He held her head back as he poured the lace liquid down her throat, his leg sizzled as it ran down her cheeks and into his lap, but he gritted his teeth and bared it.

There wasn't much in the bottle and most of it was burning his skin, but he tossed the bottle as far away from him as possible.

"Wake up Lily." He patted her cheek careful not to set her off again. He grabbed a t shirt from the hamper next to her and cocked his head to see it was for a little girl. He didn't care though. He wiped the blood from her face as best she could and then held it against his bite mark, which surprisingly enough hadn't healed yet.

She jolted upright nearly knocking heads with Stefan and gasped for air. Her eyes were back to the pretty metallic silver and no longer dripping blood. Stefan nearly screamed when he saw the back of her head. He turned his head to look at the massive bloody hole in the wall and he shivered. He had seen a lot of blood and death in his life, but this turned his stomach.

"Lily, your head," he said as he reached out to examine it. She turned to look at him and tears welled up in her eyes when she saw his neck.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered as she examined the bite. It was sizzling slightly and infecting fast. "Come on," she demanded as she grabbed his hand and pulled him up. She dragged him into the kitchen and grabbed a wine glass from the table. She set it on the marble countertop and instructed him to sit in a bar stool. She retrieved a silver handled knife from the drawer by the refrigerator and sliced open her hand. Making a tight fist, she squeezed the blood into a glass.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked as he watched her fill the glass. She slid the glass towards him and wiped her hand on her pants. Stefan grabbed her wrist tightly when he noticed it was no longer bleeding and stared at in awe. "What are you?" He asked as he ran a finger over the red welt that was a deep gash a few seconds ago.

She looked at him with a pained expression and said, "I don't know."

"How don't you know?" She ripped her hand out of his grip and clutched her forehead.

"Stefan, just drink it, please?"

"I'm not drinking anything until you tell me." She looked at him awkwardly.

"Well then I'm going to take a shower and you're going to die." She said simply and walked out of the kitchen leaving him dumbfounded. She made her way to the master bedroom and found it a disaster zone. Clothes were scattered everywhere, along with books, and other miscellaneous things that clutter the large room. The vanity mirror was smashed into tiny pieces and the bed was ripped to shreds.

"Where did he go?" She asked Stefan who was standing at the door examining the mess.

"He didn't say… Somebody came by and he just freaked out and starting freaking out and packing up." He set the empty glass on tall dresser next to the door and walked over to her. "He kept shouting about Michael, and told me he would be back in a couple of days."

"Well, you won't see him ever again." She said with no emotion.

"He said he'd back in a few days."

"Yeah, well he lied." She walked over to the dresser and examined the bottles of her perfume that were smashed and dripping down the side and all over her only memory of her parents. She picked up the picture of the couple and shook it off. The overpowering stench of all her perfumes mixed in the air and slightly burned her nose.

A tear fell down her cheek as she looked at the picture, she was alone now.

"Are they your parents?" Stefan asked, peering over her shoulder at the photo. His eyes widened when he realized who the young couple were.

"Yeah," she said as she dried up the tears that were dripping down her cheeks.

"Do you talk to them?"

"No, my father died before I was born and mom liked the freedom of being a vampire too much. She went out one night and never came back. She left me with Klaus all by myself." She handed him the picture and walked round the room. "I was only one at the time and she left me here with him, and now he's gone and I have nowhere else to go."

He was silent for a few minutes as he examined the photo of the two and a smile crept across his face, "how about high school?"

"I nearly just killed you and you want to throw me into a school with hundreds of people."

"We'll work on it," He said as he handed the picture back to her. She folded it up and put it in her drawer.

"I've never been to school Stefan. I've never been around people."

"We can work on that to."

"Stefan, I appreciate what you're trying to do for me, but I'm not like you Stefan."

"What do you mean?" He asked as he opened the closet and pulled out her pink duffel bags.

"I don't have a life anywhere but here, you have friends, family, and a girlfriend. I have me." She grabbed the duffel bags out of his hands and opened the closet the doors, but he snatched them back.

"I'm your friend Lily." He gently touched her cheek and smiled. She couldn't help but smile back at him. "Now go take a shower and I'll pack all your stuff."

"Stefan, I don't know about this." She was still iffy with the plan.

"What do you mean?" He started dumping my drawers into the duffel bags, being careful not to get any of the glass mixed in with it.

"Where am I going to stay?" She asked, "I don't have enough money for an apartment."

"You can stay with me until you get things settled." He offered with a smile.

"I don't think your girlfriend will approve of that." He stared at her oddly, and shook his head.

"Lily, Elena is not my girlfriend. She hasn't been since I changed. She can't accept the fact that I did what I had to do to save my brother, and as far as I know, they think I'm dead." His heart ached as he spoke about her. As much as he tried to push it away it wouldn't go.

"Well there is still a chance," she said with smile.

"Just go get a shower. We have three whole hours of talking ahead of us." She walked away with a small smile on her face. Maybe, just maybe, she could be happy.

**I just wanted to say thank you so much to Leggos for being the first and only person to give me a review so far. It means a lot hun, and Damon is coming very shortly. :]**


	4. The Ultimate Hybrid

Stefan pulled up to his home around dusk, the soft pink sky was nearly down and Lily was fast asleep in the passenger seat. He didn't want to wake her just yet, so he just sat there, thinking about what was going to happen. He didn't get an explanation from Lily. She fell asleep quickly and didn't wake once during the whole drive. She could have been faking, but he didn't bother her. She knocked her head around pretty good today.

"Why are we stopped?" Lily asked as she stretched out her arms. "Are we here?" She looked out the window, but she couldn't see much. The sun had completely set, casting shadows around the property. There were lanterns lit along the cobble stone walkway that led up to a large wooden door that was illuminated with two large gothic style lanterns. She couldn't smile though, it was off to her. The wary vibe she got from the beautiful house was not one that set well in her mind.

Stefan got out of the car and was opening the door for Lily before she even looked over at the driver's seat. She smiled, no one ever drove her baby, but unfortunately she had no idea how to get here. Stefan held out his hand and Lily took it politely and stepped out of the car. She adjusted her skin tight jeans and her lacy tank top and sighed. She grabbed her purse from the floor of her car and unplugged her cell phone from the charge and slid it into her pocket.

"Ready?" Stefan asked as he looked up at his home. He was second guessing himself, she could sense it. She grabbed his arm lightly as he began to walk away and smiled.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to stay her, I can go get a hotel room or something."

"You'd be spending more on staying in a hotel than an apartment, and believe me I think you would rather stay in a boarding house more than the Mystic Motel." He scrunched up his nose and shook his head. She laughed slightly, unnerved by what he was so worried about.

"What's wrong?" She asked him as he let out a long sigh.

"Nothing, it's just been a while since I've been home. I'm not sure what kind of welcome I'm going to get."

"Hugs and drinks." She said with a vibrant smile.

"You're amazing you know that." He said as he shut the car door that was left open.

"Thanks, you are too and Elena would be crazy, you know what never mind." She said as he watched his smile drop.

"Just one thing," Stefan said as he turned towards her. He pulled out his cell phone and sent her a text message, in case his brother was eavesdropping. Her cell phone vibrated in her back pocket and she pulled it out and smiled.

_Stefan:D_

_Please don't tell anyone you are Klaus' girlfriend, I don't know how they would react after everything he has done to them._

Part of her wanted yell at him, but she understood. Klaus was not a good man, and has done many bad things. Especially to these people, from what she heard, she just didn't know what. She nodded in agreement and slid her phone back into her pocket.

"How did your number get in my phone?" She asked as she realized they had just started to speak. "You've been around for months now and I haven't ever gotten it."

"I put it in there when you were in the shower." He said with a smile and turned to walk towards the house.

"Wait!" She shouted after him, "I need my keys. I got to get the stuff out of the trunk."

"I'll get it in a little bit." He said as he motioned for her to hurry up. She just smiled and hurried to catch up to him. She walked close behind him up the steps and stayed behind him as he stopped at the door.

"Is anyone home?"

"I don't think so. They're probably down at the grill." He said as he pushed open the large wooden doors. He walked in slowly and she behind him, not wanting to startle anyone they walked quietly into the house. She looked around in awe. It was beautiful and expensively decorated, much like her home, but older.

He grabbed a hold of her hand and started pulling her towards the stairs. "This way," he said as they began to climb step by step. She pulled her hand away to hold onto the railing, her irrational fear of steps was silly, but handrails were her best friend. She was extremely graceful, but she had been thrown down to many steps in her short years, that it just etched into the back of her that stares were bad.

She followed him down a long hallway that was clutter with old pictures and vases with dead flowers. Flowers, she thought, she left her garden at home. Her heart ached as she thought about the time she spent there every day, and how they were all going to die without her there to water them.

"Hey Stefan," she said as she walked up along the side of him. "Do you think I could plant a garden?"

"Let me guess, roses and lilies?" He stopped and smiled down at her. She just smiled and nodded her head. "Of course, we could use some fresh flowers around the house, these are all dead." He said as he flicked a dead rose that stood tall in glass vase.

"Want to see something cool?" She asked him. He nodded his head. She smiled and picked up the rose he just flicked and clutched the thorny stem in her hand tight.

Stefan stared in amazement as she shut her eyes and concentrated on the flower. The smell of strawberries wafted through the air again and his jaw dropped as the limp dead rose began to regain color. She opened her eyes to see a lovely red rose sitting on a healthy green stem.

"How did you do that?"

"I don't know." She said with a smile and walked passed him through the door that he opened.

"You're going to have to start giving me answers Lily."

"Start asking que…" She stopped talking as she gazed around the room. The beautiful four poster bed was draped with a blood red satin that matched the curtain and the area rug perfectly. The dresser was a deep mahogany with a large vanity mirror attached and a small opening in the middle where a pedestal sat. The walls were lined with bookshelves that were stacked with books upon books, and small statues and ancient figurines. There were two doors against the back wall and window seat with throw pillows and more books. "This is where I get to sleep?" She asked him in amazement.

"Yes ma'am." He said with a smile on his face. She turned around and glared at him. He was leaning against the doorframe with a pleased look on his face.

"Don't call me ma'am." She threatened with a smile.

"Fine, fine, but you should get some sleep. We got school tomorrow." He said with a sarcastically happy smile and a double thumbs up.

"I'm not tired, how about we play twenty questions."

"I was actually going to get something to eat."

"You'd rather eat than get the answers you've been dying to know." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well we can play over dinner, come on, we have blood bags in a deep freezer in the basement." He motioned for her to follow him but she stood still.

"As appetizing as that sounds, do you not remember my little episode earlier when you were lunch?"

"You don't drink blood?" He asked with confusion in his voice.

"I'm allergic."

"You're allergic to blood?" He walked into her room and eyed her quizzically. "Your body is made of blood?"

"Well okay, I can't feast on blood."

"Then what do you eat?"

"Cheeseburgers, pizza, celery, steak, etcetera."

"But you're a vampire?" She shook her head at his statement. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "Then what are you?"

"That my dear Stefan is the million dollar question."

"This isn't a joke Lily."

"Who said I was joking Stefan?" She threw her hands in the air and groaned. "I have no idea what I am, but if you have any ideas please let me know." She sat down on the chaise in the corner of joining bookcases and sprawled out bookcases. She felt her shirt lift a little, revealing a little skin but threw her hands up behind her and sighed.

Stefan made his way over to her and pushed her legs to the side lightly and sat down next to her. He rubbed his eyes and yawned as the exhaustion of not sleeping for a week started to take over him.

"I have obtained the powers of any one that has ever tried to kill me."

"What does that mean?" He turned around so he could look at her. He noticed a large black and white rose tattooed on her side and he smiled.

"Klaus says I'm the ultimate hybrid."

"Yeah, but what does that mean?" He was getting slightly annoyed from all the indirect answers.

"Stefan, it means that you could wake up tomorrow morning and find me dead in this beautiful. I'm a vampire, I'm human, I'm a werewolf, I'm a witch, and god knows what else." She sat up, "and do you know what the worst part is?" She didn't wait for him to answer. Her voice was beginning to rise as she was getting frustrated. "It hurts Stefan. My body can't handle the power it contains. My body can't handle the fighting within me. My body is at war with itself, Stefan." She stood up from the seat and walked around in circles, rubbing her head as a headache started to form. "I'm four different species thrown into one body, and they're all mortal enemies Stefan."

There were tears trickling down her cheek now and she still couldn't stop. She wanted to blurt out everything that came to her mind. The room was shaking slightly and Stefan quickly jumped to his feet.

"Calm down." Stefan said in soothing voice as he stepped toward her. "Lily, you need to calm down." He took a hold of her shoulders and watched her cry. The room stopped shaking and she fell limp into his arms. She sobbed lightly into his shoulder and was calmed almost instantly by his scent, nearly put to sleep.

He just sat there on the floor with her collapsed in his lap, her breathing finally evened out and the sobbing subsided.

"Did anything break?" She asked after a few minutes of silence.

Stefan just laughed and said "No Lily, nothing broke."


	5. You Smell Like Strawberries

**Lily i792 [dot] photobucket [dot] com/albums/yy205/stayseattle/wattpadforever4 [dot] jpg **

**Fill in the dots and remove the spaces if you would like to see a picture of Lily, believe me, I think you do. :]**

Lily woke up around six am, with a headache from hell and still in the clothes she was wearing yesterday. She was tucked into her new bed so comfortably that she didn't want to move. Although she knew that Stefan would be in soon to make sure she was up for her first day of school, which was going to be extremely awful.

She slid out of the overly comfortable bed and rubbed her head. She needed Tylenol and a shower. She stared at the doors in her room and went for the one on the left. She opened the medieval and was taken aback. The stone work in the bathroom was magnificent, from the wall to the stone set shower and matching counter tops.

"Who are these people?" She asked herself as she grabbed a towel from the shelf above the toilet. She undressed slowly and turned the shower on. As she waited for the water to heat up she examined her pale face in the floor length mirror. She looked like she had gotten hit by a truck. At least she thought she did. Even on her sickest days, it was impossible for her to look bad, at least to other people. It was her chemistry, the way she was built.

She sighed as she ran her hand under the sprinkling water and it was still ice old. She checked the knobs and growled in frustration. There was no hot water in this shower, and she was a complete mess. She wrapped herself in her fuzzy brown towel and made her way into her room. She had no idea where the bathroom was and she wasn't sure where the others were.

She tried her best to open her door quietly and looked out into the long hallway to make sure no one was there. She tip toed out of her room and shut the door quietly. She scanned the hallway again trying to figure out which one was the bathroom. She decided to start with the door directly in front of hers and she turned the handle quietly, praying it wasn't someone's bedroom. She sighed in relief when she saw the dark blue walls and the shower against the back wall. She shut the door behind her and locked it as she dropped her towel.

She turned shower on and thankfully steam started to rise almost instantly. She stepped into the shower and shivered as the scalding water trickled down her back. She didn't waste any time as she quickly washed her body and hair. She turned the water off and sighed as she stepped out of the steamy shower and wrapped the towel around slender wet body and rung her hair over the sink. She grabbed the towel from the rack and wrapped her hair on top of her head.

She opened the door slowly and flicked the light off as she quietly stepped out into the hallway. She looked up and down the hallway to be sure there was no one around and skipped across the hall to her bedroom. The door was slightly ajar and she pushed it open, sensing someone in her room.

"I know you're in there," she spoke loudly sensing it wasn't Stefan. No one stirred so she slammed the door all the way open. "Come out or I'm going to rip your heart of your chest." She called out, getting irritated. Still no one moved, so she stepped into her room. The door slammed behind her.

"I thought you would be half way to Tahiti by now, seeing as how Mikael escaped his tomb." She turned around to find a gorgeous young man sitting on the chaise. He was relaxed and a leather bind book in his lap as he pretended to flip through the pages.

"Can I help you?" She asked with rude tone to her voice. She knew this wasn't her house, but she also knew that she wasn't who he thought she was.

In a second flat he had her pinned against the wall with his hand around her throat and his other pinning hers above her. "What did I tell you about coming here Katherine?"

"Ugh, that bitch is still alive?" She groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Stop playing games and answer me." He threatened as he slammed her head against the wall. She looked up at him, staring into his ice blue eyes and his pupils dilated. He was by far the most beautiful person Lily ever laid her eyes on and she couldn't take her eyes off of him.

"Well you're not Katherine," he spoke in a questionable tone. His thick eyebrow raised and he studied her slim features, trying to figure out who she was.

"What's going on here?" Stefan asked as he rushed into the bedroom. He dropped Lily's bags at the door and walked slowly towards the two of them.

"Well hello little brother," he cooed. He didn't take her eyes off of her. "Finally decided to come home?"

"Let her go Damon." He warned him as he walked closer to them. Lily's towel fell from her head, revealing her sun bleached hair. Damon looked back at her and his eyes went wider.

"Can you please explain to me why there is a very attractive blond doppelganger hanging out in our spare bedroom."

"I highly suggest you let her go Damon," he said, raising his hand lightly as he walked up to them.

"You should really listen to your brother Damon," she mocked.

"And why is that?" He asked as he inched closer to her face.

"Because I'm not a doppelganger," she said as she twisted his arms over his head and behind his back and kicked him hard in the chest. He went flying into the bookcase on the opposite wall, crushing the shelves and falling to the floor with a sickening thud. He didn't move for at least ten seconds and Stefan sent her a disapproving look. "He was choking me." She defended herself.

"Like it hurt?" He retorted.

"It hurt my feelings." She touched her heart and pouted as Stefan returned his gaze back to his brother who was struggling to get to his feet.

She watched as Damon climbed to his feet and stared at her in awe, his longish black hair swayed in his face and he looked over at Stefan who was trying very hard not to laugh.

"I told you to let her go." He shrugged his shoulders, and covered his mouth as the chuckle was nearly about to escape his thin lips. Stefan turned towards the door and pointed to her bags, "I brought your stuff up."

She smiled and made her way over to the bags.

"Damon I wouldn't…." Stefan tried to warn his brother, but it was too late. With a flick of her wrist he was flying backwards and crashed into the chaise. Stefan bit down on his pointer finger and shook his head as he laughed as his brother's determination. Damon cursed loudly and the chuckle finally escaped him. She turned around and crossed her arms as she watched this irritated man regain his posture. His black pants were fit against his shape and tight white V-neck t shirt was slightly ripped with a small red stain on his sleeve that was slowly getting bigger.

"Who are you?" He asked exasperated. His hands were on his hips as he bent over and tried to catch his breath. She admired his determination, but she was also getting slightly irritated that he was going to make her late for school.

"I'm Lily and it was very nice to meet you Damon." She said with a brilliant smile on her face. Damon was livid. This monstrosity of girl who was beyond gorgeous just kicked his ass in a towel. "Now I need to get ready for school." She reached down and picked up her bags and tossed them on her bed. Stefan smiled at her as he motioned for his brother to get out and she stood there as he walked passed her but stopped as he reached the door. He turned around and appeared in front of her suddenly, and she couldn't help but smile.

"You smell like strawberries," he spoke in a disgusted manner and turned around. He held his head high as he walked out of her bedroom glaring down at a chuckling Stefan.

"Breakfast is ready," he said with a smile before walking out of the room, closing the door behind him. She laughed lightly as she heard Damon hounding Stefan with questions about me and Stefan just couldn't stop laughing. She waited until they were down the steps before she started digging around in her bags trying to find something to wear.

She settled on a pair of ultra-skinny jeans and black slouchy leather boots, with a simple grey V-neck t shirt. She slipped on her studded leather jacket and put all of her essentials into her purse. She picked up her cell phone to find it was dead and tossed it back on the bed. She grabbed her sunglasses and slipped them on hiding her black lined silver eyes and made her way down to the kitchen.

Damon eyed her viciously as she passed the study. She smiled and he shot back a glass of alcohol like it was happy hour.

"Here, we're going to be late." Stefan said as he handed her two hot pop tarts and pulled her back towards the study and out the front door. Her curly blond hair whipped around in the chilly September wind and she smiled as her precious red Maserati came into view. He handed her the keys and all but ran to the car.

"Where's the fire?" She called after him and walked at a steady pace towards her car. She got in the car and started it up, smiling at the nearly silent purr of the engine. "I don't even know where I'm going," she said as stopped at the end of the drive way.

"Left, right, right, left, park," he said with a smile. He pulled his sunglasses out of his leather jacket and slid them on over his hazel eyes and returned his gaze to the road.

It took less than ten minutes to get to the school and find a parking spot and even though Stefan insisted they were going to be late, they were early. There were teenagers all over the place and she suddenly felt uneasy. They were staring at the car that pulled into the parking lot with eye and she felt a knot tie in the pit of her stomach.

"Stefan, I think I should go home."

"Why?" He took off his glasses and looked at her. She kept hers on stare d straight out the window. A small group of people were forming around her beautiful car and she was getting flustered.

"I'm not a people person, this isn't going to work, and I don't even have any paperwork."

"I have the paperwork and all you have to do is compel them to fill out the rest." He waved a small stack of papers at her smiled, "Calm down, you can do this."

"I can't compel them." She said as she Stefan turned off the engine.

"Yeah you can."

"Kissing the secretary isn't going to get her to the sign the papers and I'm sure people would find it weird if they saw."

"I'll go with you."

"What about Elena?" She asked causing him to furrow his brows. "I know that's why you were so desperate to get here early." She gave him a small smile and nodded her head, "she's standing right there." She pointed towards a small group of people that were standing around a large oak tree, staring at the car from a distance.

"How do you know that's her?"

"I saw a picture of you two in the hallway."

"Well let's get you situated and then I'll worry about Elena." He gave her a quick smile and put his sunglasses back on. "You ready?" He asked. His hand was on the handle ready to get out.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she replied. She pulled her purse over her shoulder and opened her door. She stepped out of the car and shut the door gently behind her. She looked over at Stefan who was scanning the area, trying to be sneaky about glancing at Elena. He looked back over at me and smiled, and I couldn't help but smile back. He walked to the front of the car waited for me while I locked the doors.

It was like it was slow motion walking towards the school, I knew he was trying to listen in on Elena and her friends and I couldn't help but wonder why.

"_Is that Stefan?" A girl's voice rang in her ear. _

"_Yeah, but who's the blond whore bag with the car?" A higher pitched voice rang in her ear. _

She felt Stefan's hand grip her arm tight, keeping her from doing something stupid.

"_Caroline stop! It's fine if he moved on then whatever." The girl's voice spoke quietly, I assumed it was Elena._

"_They're holding hands, in front of you Elena. That slut is going down."_

Stefan's hand squeezed her arm harder, keeping her from running over to them. It didn't stop her from looking though. She raised her sunglasses and gazed back at them with a brilliant white smile on her face. She wanted to rip the little blond to pieces and feed her to the mutt of boyfriend who was standing next to her, holding on to her arm as if he was trying to keep her from coming after me.

"_Did she just smile at me" Caroline questioned_

"_She heard you." Elena gasped_

"_Guys knock it off." A boy's voice chimed, "I'm sure there is an explanation."_

"_I want to know who the hell she thinks she is." Caroline's voice rung again, "and then I want to rip her eyes out of her face."_

Lily stopped dead in her steps, causing Stefan to stop as well. She was trembling with anger and she wanted so badly to beat her.

"Come on Lily," Stefan absentmindedly grabbed her hand and stood in front of her smiling like they were joking around. He tugged gently, but she didn't move. "If you don't walk I'm going to throw you over my shoulder and take you home." He teased. She squeezed his hand tightly and clutched her eyes shut as she concentrated. "Lily. No. Don't do anything stupid." He said in a whisper, knowing Caroline was listening in on them.

She heard a crack and then a scream as a large branch nearly took out the small group, she was aiming for Caroline and unfortunately they had all jumped out of the way. She looked back at the group, Elena was on the ground with a blond boy lying next to her, and Caroline was standing next to her man glaring daggers at Lily.

"Lily." Stefan growled as he stepped closer to her, only inches away from her face.

"I didn't do anything," she innocently and started walking towards the main door.

"Lily wait," he called after her and sprinted up the steps after her. He made sure no one was watching and he shoved her into empty broom closet just inside the entrance.

"What?" She said loudly, obviously irritated.

"Why would you do that?" He asked. He was still trying to contemplate what just happened. "You could've hurt someone, Lily."

"I wouldn't have let your precious Elena get hurt.""

He pointed his finger in her face and furrowed his brow, "do not go there Lily." His threat was toned, making Lily know he was serious. She wasn't trying to hurt Elena. She honestly wasn't trying to hurt anyone of them. It was just a friendly suggestion to stop talking about her. They don't even know she did it.

"Can we just go please?" She asked with a slight attitude,

"Lose your attitude." He warned with a small smile.

"Okay Dad." She moaned as he opened the door and gestured for her to go first. She stopped in the doorway and stared at the girl that Stefan nearly just pushed her into.

"Come on Lily, go." He pushed her gently and she bumped into her. She gritted her teeth as Elena spun around and watched her and Stefan walk out of the broom closet together. Lily stared at her in shock as she took in her features. It was almost as if she was staring in a mirror, she was just shorter and had brown hair and matching eyes. Elena's face was more amusing though. The horror that struck her face was almost sad.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked them. Caroline stepped forward but Elena put her arm out in front of her. Lily looked back at Stefan who was also at loss for words.

"Going to class," Stefan said as he grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her away from the group.

"What the hell was that about, Stefan?" She ripped her hand out of his grip and stopped in the middle of the hallway. "If you want her back in your life, holding my hand and being rude to her won't help." She whispered loudly, knowing Caroline was listening intently.

"She's with my brother now. His scent is all over her."

"What are you talking about, your brother smells like whiskey and blood." She said as she poked his chest. "She smells like Axe and sweat and that's exactly what the kid that knocked her out of the way smells like."

Stefan looked around as he ran his finger through his spiked up hair and sighed. She could tell he was stalling, that wasn't the reason.

"How could you even get the two of them mixed up?"

"Lily, just stop please."

"What's wrong Stefan?" She asked as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"She was bleeding," He seethed as his eyes began to turn a dark black.

"Stefan your eyes," Lily whispered in desperation. This wasn't happening right now, not right now.

"I can't stop it Lily, it's been so long." She looked around for a safe place to take him, but there were students everywhere. He covered his eyes with his hands and she noticed Elena still staring at them from the entrance.

"Let's go. You try to hurt her and I swear Stefan I will ring your neck." She threatened loud enough for Caroline to hear. She grabbed his hand and pulled him fast, she pushed Stefan passed the group and she stopped. "Your leg is bleeding. I suggest you get it cleaned up unless you want your boyfriend here to have you for breakfast." She didn't even give them time to respond she just walked out the door and shoved a pining Stefan down the steps


	6. Loyalty

She ended up driving Stefan home, his inhumane lack of blood consumption was too much for him to handle and she nearly thought she was going to have to stake him to keep him in the car. She didn't like seeing him like this. She didn't like seeing him in love with someone that he would hurt at any giving minute. He was right when he said he couldn't be with Elena, but trying to hurt her feelings was no way to go about doing things, but then again. She didn't know this girl and definitely didn't understand why a human would be friends with so many monsters.

She sat in the basement and watched him feast. Dozens of blood bags were scattered across the cement floor and he sat there like a child trying to get the last bit of their Capri sun. When he was done with one she would throw him another and it turned her stomach. She got up from the crate she was sitting on and shut the deep freezer, knowing by the way he looked up at her threateningly she knew he wasn't done.

"I'm going to find something to eat," she said as she placed her hand on his shoulder comfortingly. Although he growled at her like he was afraid she was going to take away his food. She pulled her hand away slowly and shook her head. The burning in the back of her throat came suddenly, and the nearly crippling headache just moments after and she knew her body was fighting.

She shut the door behind her and inhaled deeply, her eyes widened as the smell of vervain clouded her brain. She walked down the dimly lit hallway and stopped in front of the door that was reeking of the plant and smiled. She opened it quietly and stared at the stocks of the pretty white and purple flowers. They were growing their weakness in their basement, she found this odd, but none the less excited and relieved. She broke a small stem from the bush and shut the door behind her as she exited.

The house was empty as she made her way into the kitchen. She retrieved a bottle of water from the fridge and dumped half of it down the drain. She picked a few small pieces from the stem and grabbed a spoon from the drawer. She crushed the petals into a creamy substance and put it in her bottle.

"Please tell me you're not going to drink that?" She heard his voice from behind her. She closed the bottle and shook it violently and turned as she twisted the cap back off.

"Is there a problem?" She asked as she set the lid on the counter and held the bottle to her mouth. "It's better than the laced apple you were about to offer me." Damon looked down in his hand and smirked as he rolled the small red apple in his hand. "Thanks though, but I'm a strawberry kind of girl."

He threw the apple at her and she caught it before it put a whole in the cupboard and smiled.

"I get the impression, Damon, that you don't like me very much." She smiled as she quickly down the bottle. Her throat sizzled but it cooled like smooth menthol and relieved her of any discomfort.

"I don't like what I don't know," he said simply with a smile. He was arrogant, she got that much, but he was pretending.

"Well my name is Liliana and now you know me?" She smiled and tossed the bottle into the garbage can that stood by the door on the other side of the room.

"How can you drink vervain?" He asked her as he quickly made his way to her. He pushed her up against the counter and cocked his eyebrow as he inhaled her sweet scent. She smelt human to him, but he knew she wasn't and it bothered him to no end. Her bright silver eyes mesmerized him and he furrowed his brow as he waited for an answer.

"She's going to kick your ass again Damon." Stefan walked into the room with as he wiped his bloody mouth into a rag. Damon just huffed and looked back down at her, the heat radiated from her body as they were so close together and he could feel the energy surrounding her. She smirked wildly at him as he looked her beautiful body over with the same annoyed look he had after this morning event.

"How can you drink vervain?" He asked again as he pushed tighter against her and set arms on either side of her, holding tight to the counter in case she decided to kick him.

"Jesus Damon, leave her alone."

"If she just answers the question I'll leave her alone." He said as he looked over at his younger brother. He felt her squirm against his force and whipped his head back at her and smiled, "I wouldn't do that."

"You're going to get hurt Damon." Stefan teased as he threw the blood stained clothe into the garbage can. He leaned up against the island behind them and just smiled. He would enjoy it very much to watch his brother get his ass kicked again, and the smile only widened as he thought back to this morning.

Damon inched his face closer to Lily as he bent down slightly so they were eye level and he searched her. He was determined to find an answer and he felt as though her beautiful silver eyes held them all. She thought quickly of a way to put him in his place, to get his whiskey stench away from her before she threw up from the scent.

"Stefan, please get your brother away from me?" She asked him kindly as she broke his gaze and looked over Damon's shoulder. Damon grabbed a hold of her chin and forced her to look back at her and she glared at him. His beautiful sparkling eyes were angry and confused as he tried to compel her. She just smiled and looked him up and down. His leather boots were nearly crushing her toes and tight torso was so tight against her that she nearly felt under his tight grey t shirt.

"What are you smiling about?"

"You're trying to compel me?" She asked with a slight giggle.

"What do you know about compulsion, what do you know about anything?"

"Damon, I highly suggest you let go of me before you get hurt." She threatened as her silver eyes dimmed. His bright blue eyes went wide as he glared at her. He was angry and wanted to rip her to pieces, but somehow knew he couldn't kill her. She grabbed a hold of his wrist as he clutched her jaw tightly and studied her face.

"If you want to kiss me then kiss me." She taunted him as she gave him an erotically sexy smirk. She traced his strong defined jaw line with her index finger and

"Damon, don't." Stefan stepped toward them.

"What's wrong Stefan? Don't want me kissing another one of your girlfriends?" He spoke in a twisted manner that sent Lily into an infuriated fit. Loyalty and trust were a big part of her upbringing, Klaus made sure of that and to kiss another man's love was crossing the line and it irritated every bit of her.

Stefan cringed at the thought of Damon kissing Elena and just shook his head. He was betrayed by his brother, not that it was much of a surprise, but he never thought he would go that far. He hung his head low and Lily watched as he exited the room in a heartbroken manner. Her expression dropped, and she cringed as she felt Damon's soft fingers stroking her cheek.

"How about that kiss?" He asked in a seductive whisper that nearly made her knees go weak, she cringed again. The human part of body was under his spell, but the other three, the three that were also big on loyalty screamed at her as her hand sunk into his skin. She slammed him backwards against the island and twisted her hand so she was just below the heart. Damon looked at her in shock and pain and she watched as his beautiful blue eyes turned bloody and black.

"I suggest you don't move," she threatened. The blood was cold as it ran down her arm and she tickled the bottom of his heart, sending a chill down Damon's spine. He was mortified and gasping as he looked down to see her arm half way into his sternum. "Now Damon, do you feel that?" She taunted him as she tickled the bottom of his heart again. He didn't speak as she closed the gap between them, teasing every nerve in his body as she gently kissed his neck. "That's your heart, and do you know what will happen if I find out that you just so happen to kiss Elena again?"

He gasped for air and clutched the marble top of the island tight.

"I will rip it out and shove it down her throat." His eyes were wide with fury and she was waiting patiently for a smart ass remark that she knew he was well capable of giving her. A crack of thunder shook the house and Damon twitched as she accidentally poked his heart. "Now, Damon, do you still want that kiss?" She teased as she gently kissed his neck. She felt the electricity surge through his body and the quick beat of his still heart startled her, yet she didn't move.

"Get your hand out of my chest." He managed to whisper with a threatening tone.

"With pleasure," she whispered teasingly into his ear and ripped her hand out of chest and the sickening snap sent him to the floor in a fit of pain. She examined the broken rib bone in her hand and looked over at Stefan who she knew was standing in the doorway. The look of shock and pleasure mixed on his face, as she knew he was displeased with her threat but also hoping that Damon would be scared enough to listen.

"You psychotic bitch!" Damon yelled loudly as he writhed around in pain. She looked down at him and nearly felt pity as the pool of blood started to form on the floor. She grabbed his glass of whiskey that he had set on the isle and downed the rest of the burning liquid before slicing her hand with the jagged bone and pouring her blood into the glass. She dropped the bone into the glass and stirred it as she walked over to Stefan.

"Make sure he drinks this, he'll heal faster." She handed him the bloody glass and started to walk away. "Unless, you don't think he'll listen." She gave him a chilling smile and made her way up the steps to her room.

Stefan stared at his brother lying in a pool of his own blood, he was still alive, his heart was still in place but the fact that she was angry enough to rip out a rib slightly scared him. He had been listening and knew she had good intentions, but it was extreme.

He walked over to Damon, even with his humanity depleting he still couldn't watch his brother suffer. He knelt down beside him and pulled him up by his hair, enjoying every bit of pain that he was inflicting.

"Drink this."

Damon just stared at the deep red liquid and his rib that stuck high out of the small glass. He was livid and as much as he didn't want to be, intrigued. This girl was dangerous and inhumane, she was a challenge, and he didn't care how many battles he would have to lose, but he would make damn sure that he won the war.


	7. Heartbreak

She scrubbed at her nails viciously as the freezing water pounded on her back. Tears fell down her face mixed with the shampoo that was dripping down her forehead. She couldn't get his blood off of her, it stained her hands and she just wanted it off. She couldn't completely comprehend what had happened, but she knew enough to realize she was a monster. She had walked away from the incident in a furious haze and ended up in the bathroom covered in in blood, and that frightened her.

He brought the beast out of her and she didn't like it. There was something about him that instantly made her blood boil and cringe. He sent her body into overdrive and she couldn't control herself. She shivered wildly, not because she was punishing herself with an ice cold shower, but because she remembered the way her body radiated when he had his body tight against hers. She couldn't be around him let alone live in the same house as him.

She got out of the shower and tears fell harder as she realized the blood on her hands was no longer Damon's. She was scrubbing so hard, she had nearly scrubbed her skin completely off. It burned for a few seconds before her body started to heal, leaving only a light red stain. She cursed at herself, for brief moment she wanted it to continue to burn. She couldn't deal with what had happened and deserved some sort of punishment.

She wrapped herself in a towel and walked into the bedroom. She sighed as she gazed around, half expecting to see Damon standing there waiting to pounce on her. He wasn't. She changed quickly, thankful that she hadn't taken the time to put all of her stuff away. She grabbed her makeup bags and small personal items from the vanity and out of the bathroom and threw them into the pink duffel, not caring if anything broke. She had no idea where she was going, but she couldn't stay here. Not with him.

She kept herself locked in her room for a while, no one bothered her and she was thankful. She just wanted everyone to leave so she could as well. She didn't want Stefan trying to stand in her way and didn't want to look Damon in the eyes. Her heart sank, she hadn't been here long and she knew she wasn't welcome, but part of her still wanted to stay.

It was only about five when she was certain no one was home anymore and she quietly gathered her things and made her way down the steps. There was barely a sound in the house, just the scratching from the trees outside. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and gazed around. For a split second she thought leaving a note would be good, but she didn't want Stefan to come after her. For some reason, he wanted her here and she couldn't understand why.

She heard footsteps coming up from the backyard and quickly made her way out of the house, shutting the door quietly behind her. She shivered as the cool air whipped her hair about her face and she quickly tossed her bags into the backseat. She pulled her keys out of her pocket and nearly slammed them into the ignition. She didn't want to be confronted and didn't want to have to explain what happened, because she couldn't. She felt bad about leaving without a good bye or an apology but she sped out of the driveway anyway.

She parked the car at the edge of Wickery Bridge for the fifth time in the last two hours. She tried to get out of Mystic Falls but couldn't bring herself to go over the decrepit bridge, it sent chills down her spine every time she neared it and she turned around. She sat there though, staring at the old bridge trying to figure out why she was so scared to cross it. She slowly got out of the car and locked the doors before making her way to the bridge, walking slowly and aware of her surroundings.

It was much colder by the creek and she clutched her leather jacket close to her, trying to keep the cold air from seeping through. It was just a bridge, an old rickety bridge. She crossed it once before when Stefan brought her here, she didn't understand why she couldn't cross it now. She stood still as she heard a whisper on the wind, a husky threatening tone calling her name. She turned in circles, the tall pine trees were swaying in the wind carrying the whispers further.

"Liliana," she turned as she heard the whisper call her name. She saw him standing on the edge of creek between the forest's edge and a path that led down a small hill. He was tall and husky, much like his voice, and he taunted her to come to him. She hesitated for a moment before stepping forward. He turned around and started walking away and she stopped as she noticed that he wasn't really walking, that is was more of a graceful glide.

She stopped for a moment, not sure if she should follow this mysterious man that was dressed in all black, but she sighed, she had nothing to lose. She looked around to make sure there was no around and back at him, but he was gone. Without thinking she took off after him, chasing a whisper in the wind down a rocky incline that led to the town's cemetery. She stopped when she reached the old rusty iron gate and looked around.

The gate was slightly ajar and she slipped through the small crack gracefully and wandered around. He had just disappeared and this aggravated her. She walked around the headstones careful not stop on anyone's grave and listened intently to her surroundings. Everything was still. The birds were no longer chirping. The squirrels were hiding in their holes. The trees were even to scared scratch up against one another. The wind did not blow and the stillness of the area sent a chill up and down her spine.

"Hello Liliana," His voice was russet and deep. She spun around quickly to see a middle aged man in crisp business suit standing behind her. His short hair was graying and his light blue eyes were murderous and frightening. The lines on his face gave him many years and from his overall appearance and stature, she knew exactly he was.

"Hello Mikael," she spoke with uneasiness. She slightly bowed to her elder and kept her gaze at the ground. She felt him step near her and he reached out with his hand and gently nudged her head upwards. She looked at him with curiosity, wondering how had managed to escape.

"I see you've been enjoying Mystic Falls as well?" He pulled his arm back and smiled at her. She had never met this man before, but Klaus had told her many stories of his upbringing and what he had went through at his father's hands. Mikael was already living up to the monstrosity that Klaus led her to believe he was and all he had to do was stare at her. She saw it in his eyes, the same murderous gaze that she had seen so many times in the eyes of Klaus.

"I was actually leaving," she said as she straightened her posture and held her head high.

"Do not be afraid of me, my dear. I would never dream of harming Niklaus' beloved whore." His words stung as her eyes went wide, the adrenaline rushed through her body and she could feel the blood rush to her eyes. Her gaze went red as her pupils fixated with anger. "Did I anger you?"

"I am no whore of Klaus'," she seethed as she clenched her fists.

"Calm down child, I know that my son cares deeply for you and you for him." He walked around her in circles, examining every inch of her taut body. "Though the things he has done to you has disgraced our family name far more than any."

"What do you want?"

"I believe the Salvatore boy is quite smitten with you as well," he teased.

"Leave Stefan out of this," she quickly threatened.

"I wasn't referring to Stefan, but it obviously shows that you have adapted feelings for someone other than my son."

Her body was screaming in agony, the need to rip him to pieces was growing and it hurt her to stand there and do nothing. Her body was stiff as he got closer every time he walked in front of her, his stench was decayed and it made her nauseous every time he passed her. She couldn't help but secretly question his meaning

"What do you want?"

"Your help, Liliana, you are the only one who can help me destroy the abomination that is Niklaus."

"You want me to help him kill him?" She nearly fell backwards. Her feelings for Klaus were mixed. She loved him dearly but also hated him with every bone in her body and killing him would be against everything she stood for. She wasn't a murderer, she may hurt people and threaten to kill someone, but actually killing someone is something she had never done before. Killing Klaus, someone she regrettably loved and cared for was something she wasn't willing to do. "I can't do that."

"My dear child," he brushed his rough cracked fingers against her delicate cheek, "You cannot kill Niklaus." He pulled his hand away and cocked his head as he examined her bloody eyes. "I do not even possess the power to destroy him completely, but I can free you of him."

"What do you mean?"

"Only one possesses the power to kill him and they no longer walk this earth, and until the day they do, I will be sure to put him in his rightful place."

"Rightful place?"

"Locked away Liliana, in the same tomb I was locked away in for hundreds of years."

"How are you going to do that?" She followed his movements carefully as he began to get angry. His hands twitched slightly and he began pacing back and forth in front of her, clearly he wasn't sure he could do it, but he had been hunting Klaus for years and he was convinced that he could stop him.

"That's where you come in." He stopped walking and turned towards her. He glared into her silver eyes that were no longer bloody and furious, they were questionable and curious. "You must stay here in Mystic Falls."

"You're out of your mind," she turned to walk away but he grabbed a hold of her by her hair and pulled her back around towards him. He grabbed ahold of her neck with his rough and cracked fingers and slammed her head against the headstone cracking it in half. Her eyes burned as she clenched them shut, trying so hard to fight back the urge to hurt him. "I am not going to help you kill Klaus."

"I think you are, because if you don't," He held tightly around her neck as he pulled a beautiful polished wooden stake out of his coat and examined it like it was a precious diamond. He looked back at Lily who was no wide eyed and pissed and sunk it deep into her chest. Her knees buckled as she felt it pierce her heart and she grabbed tightly around his wrist fighting with him to pull it out. "If you don't my dear, I will kill every last one of your friends in the shitty little town."

"What makes you think I care?" She spat at him as he dug deeper into her chest, obviously a lot stronger than her.

"Well how about this for a deal," He pushed his body against hers and through all his weight behind the stake and she gasped as a sharp pain shot up her back and neck. "You stay here and keep your friends entertained and I will give you the freedom of normality."

"What do you mean?"

"I can take away everything that harms you Liliana, I can make you human." He smiled as he began to twist the dagger. She stopped fighting him as he finally gave her something worth staying for.

"How," She growled as he let go of the stake and stepped backwards.

"Don't you worry about that, all you have to do is stay in Mystic Falls until I have Klaus and then I can give you what you really want." He walked away from her slightly

"How do I know what you're saying is true, you just tried to kill me!"

"Everyone knows you cannot die Liliana,"

"… Please stop calling me that." She sat down on the ground and settle against the broken tombstone, guilt flooded her body as she continued to disrespect the grave. She pushed hard against the tomb as she tried to pull the stake out of her chest, but unfortunately it was as if it was stuck. "Get this out of me," she demanded as her chest started to burn.

"Are you going to stay in Mystic Falls?"

"If I say yes will you pull it out?" She was desperate to get it out of her. It was burning like nothing she had ever felt before and slowly creeping throughout her whole body.

"You say yes and I let your friends live."

"There not my friends."

"Such a stubborn little girl you are."

"Fine I will stay, just get this thing out of me!" She screamed at him. He walked forward and took hold of the stake and ripped it from her chest. She screamed out in pain as her was ripped from her chest but she stood tall none the less. She watched in horror as Mikael examined her black heart as it slowly started to crystalize.

"I'd say you have about twenty minutes before your heart turns to stone so I suggest you pull out all your grim wires and try to keep it beating." He said with a smile.

"What did you just do to me?" She growled as she ripped open her shirt and examined the healed flesh. She felt no different but as she stared at her heart that was slowly turning to stone she felt her humanity begin to fade and the urge to murder him began to grow even stronger.

"If your heart dies and you still stand you will have no humanity left, so I suggest you run along to the motel room I have set up for you and try your hardest to link it to your body."

"You're a dick." She simply spat at him and reached for her staked heart. He pulled it away quickly and wagged his scaly finger in her face.

"Apologize, my dear Liliana." She cringed as he said her name.

"I'm sorry Mikael," she whispered in a disgusted manner and ripped her heart from his hands. She didn't waste any time as she ran off heading towards her car. Tears spilling down her cheeks as she stumbled. Her head was filling with dizziness and she couldn't move as quick but she was hurrying as fast as she could.

"Room 34," he called after her but she was already out of sight.


End file.
